


日常系列

by I_Min



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Min/pseuds/I_Min
Summary: 日常速食無腦污污污的Hozi





	1. Chapter 1

痘

之一　

權順榮左邊臉頰長了顆痘，李知勳對此展現出高度的興趣。

只是個尋常不過的夜晚，宿舍客廳裡格鬥遊戲開得震天嘎響。權順榮的手指敏捷度向來落後全隊平均值，第一輪才開始五分鐘就被KO出局，遊戲手柄很快被李碩珉接收，附帶一肩膀把他頂出搖滾區。戰火越燒越烈，他作了一會壁上觀，心覺沒趣，索性轉回寢室，靠在枕頭上塞上耳機。

也不知過了多久，他從眼角餘光瞄到一個影子滑進門檻。原本應該正在跟其他人捉對廝殺的人，安安靜靜地坐到了他床上，正單手托著下巴，以銳利的眼光盯著他。

「？」

他不明所以，然而溫軟的情緒佔了上風，還是先笑柔了一張臉──休息時間，床鋪加上戀人，沒有人會拒絕的。更何況那還是沉浸在競賽裡時，向來六親不認的李知勳。他伸展了一下肩膀，看見李知勳用夾子收起的瀏海掉了幾撮，便出手把它們順到對方耳後。手指掠過對方光滑的臉頰，李知勳卻沒有如他所想的那樣瞇起眼睛，默許他順勢來個小溫存，只是繼續盯著他近來瘦得十分有成的下巴線條，以及上面，

……那顆痘痘。權順榮肩膀一抖，突然一陣惡寒。

「順榮哪，」李知勳終於開口了，以一種刻意奶聲奶氣，就怕獵物跑掉的綿軟，拍了拍大腿：「來這裡。」

哦。權順榮撇撇嘴角，挪著屁股往另一個方向退。

李知勳還在步步進逼，捧住了他的臉頰，眼睛裡閃閃精光。「順榮哪──」

「呀！」權順榮扯掉耳機，終於忍無可忍地爆發了。「說過了不！要！弄！我！很！痛！」

這真是他媽的太奸詐了──他這顆痘痘長好幾天了，天曉得李知勳多久前就盯上他，暗搓搓地伺機等待時機下手──在他們交往前，饒是權順榮摳破腦袋，也是想不到男友的業務竟還包括這一項的。李知勳從小皮膚就很好，大概因此導致手癢的因子無處發洩，在他們交往後，理所當然地全數爆發……在權順榮的痘痘上，Yes。畢竟那是手指過動加上強迫症，熱衷於把氣泡紙整整齊齊從第一顆擠到最後一顆的，李知勳。

要是能禮尚往來，他也不至於這麼恨了。偏偏李知勳還別有天賦，天天咖啡宵夜，幹盡所有活該長痘的壞事，臉蛋依然滑得能在上頭溜冰，讓權順榮想復仇都逮不到機會。

「放過我吧？嗯？外頭青少年一抓一大把，找他們去。」

權順榮說著，就想開溜，李知勳眉尖一蹙，直接反手把他壓進床墊，坐到了他肚子上。見他反抗激烈，李知勳抓住他的手，顯然很不滿意：「真的很腫哎。清一下好得快啊。」又想了想，冷靜開價：「乖點，等下給你4000塊。」

「……不，不是那個問題。」......媽的，不敢相信李知勳渴望到寧可用錢收買他！要是做的時候也能有這麼熱情就好了！權順榮瞄到李知勳已經伸手到床頭櫃裡去掏傢伙，臉立刻皺得能夾死蚊子。他倒不是真怕疼，練了這麼多年舞，什麼痛沒受過，擠個痘痘當然是沒啥好疼的，但他就是不喜歡看見針。要不是這樣，也不會蹭了這麼久還沒去打耳洞了。

儘管權順榮完全不配合，李知勳倒是一如往常麻利，三兩下就給他弄個火山爆發血流成河，愉悅地伸手去抽紙巾。權順榮癱在他身下，猶一臉給人霸王硬上弓後的痛楚，氣弱游絲地：「知勳都，唉，只欺負我……」

配上一滴緩緩流下的小血珠，怵目驚心，戲劇化得很。

李知勳失笑。他啪地一下把紙巾按在權順榮臉上，「說什麼呢。他們的痘痘關我什麼事。」

說著，還捏著權順榮的下巴，左看看，右看看，然後突然微微一笑，俯下身在他臉側上啄了一口，低聲說：「真好看。」

這軟綿綿的三個字功效驚人，權順榮覺得整個人從被親的地方一路麻到腳底，心臟要爆炸了。李知勳還分著腿坐在他身上，笑意盈盈地看著他，他捏住李知勳的腰，索性將對方一把壓進懷裡，聽見戀人的呼吸突然抽成一個小小的驚呼，軟熱的身體貼在他身上。熱度野火燎原地燒開來，就在這半開放，隨時會有人闖進的空間裡──門外煞風景地傳來李碩珉大呼小叫的聲音。「知勳哥哥哥哥哥快來！勝澈哥指名你PK，快來幫勝寬報仇！」

李知勳火速從他身上翻下去，忙不迭地應：「來啦來啦！」，啪搭啪搭從門縫裡鑽了出去，空氣流動間，寢室裡又只餘他一人。

衣服上彷彿還殘留著戀人的體溫，權順榮坐起身，摸了摸下巴，忽地翹起嘴角一笑。

4000塊？還是先欠著吧，我們還沒完哪。

隨便勾引男人很可怕的嚯，我的好知勳。


	2. Chapter 2

痘

之二

天道好輪迴，報復的機會這次來得飛快。過了幾天，李知勳也長了顆大痘，在嘴唇上，特痛的那種。

他在早餐桌邊坐下時，正好和文俊輝擦肩而過，對方看了他一眼，關切道：「哎，上火啦？這麼大顆痘痘。」

沙發上正和李燦用拍攝淘汰下來的玩具武士刀打來打去的權順榮立刻咬餌，眼神飄過來，分神之際，險險沒躲過李燦「喝！」一聲刺過來的一刀，當場長嚎一聲，倒地不起。

李知勳扯扯嘴角，繞進廚房去沖咖啡，在等待的空檔繼續用眼角餘光觀戰。權順榮抱著肚子趴在地上，舉右手作投降狀，李燦平常也不是特別愛鬧的孩子，今兒顯然是玩嗨了，意猶未盡地跟著跳了下去──哦陷阱，老么果然還是太嫩──不出李知勳所料，本來還一臉「大大放過我」的權順榮眼睛一瞇，突然抱住李燦的大腿把他整個人拖到地上，揪住他的運動短褲就一陣猛扯，小的沒料到這一著，差點內褲連外褲一併被剝光。

老么畢竟年紀小，還沒養成在哥哥們眼前盡情裸奔的厚臉皮，頓時嚇得哇哇亂叫，抓住了內褲褲頭，連外褲都不要地直接往寢室裡逃。

「不玩了不玩了！哥好可怕！」李燦嚷嚷，李知勳看見他的CK四角內褲一晃而過，寢室門碰地一聲鎖上，把這端的鼓譟都一口氣壓在外頭。其他人夾雜著噓聲的爆笑像颶風般掃過來，李知勳不自覺地也瞇了瞇眼睛；睡眠不足的低氣壓經過了這一齣，竟也稍微消散了些。

咖啡機叮地一聲，他回過頭把深褐色的液體沖進杯裡。再抬起頭時，權順榮不知道何時已經繞到了他身後，正帶著玩味的表情盯著他。

李知勳挑起一邊眉頭看他。權順榮狡黠地笑笑，語氣卻是溫軟的：「又穿跟昨天一樣的衣服？」

……噢。李知勳低頭瞧瞧自己，聳聳肩。

「我們知勳真辛苦。」權順榮感嘆地說，下一句卻突然俯在他耳邊：「不過衣服，還是要洗的呀。」

他的音色本來就有點黏稠，刻意壓沉的時候帶著毛絨絨的質地，搔得李知勳心裡一抖；李知勳盡量不著痕跡地躲開一點，順了口氣，才想到要反駁：「……有洗的！」

權順榮哈哈笑起來。他越過李知勳身邊，摸了下李知勳的後頸，在後者來得及反應前，已經腳步飛快地逃到了寢室門前，大力掄起了門：「忙內啊，快開門，我們要遲到啦！」

每次權順榮這樣帶著親密意味地對他說話，都像是山雨欲來的前兆。以至於那天晚上，他窩在工作室裡，在接近午夜當口，注意到有人輸了密碼登堂入室時，他一點都不感到驚訝。

李知勳沒回頭，繼續縮在他的靠背椅裡。他其實也沒在做什麼，喇叭裡播的這段旋律已經被退件第二次了，他在電子琴上試了整夜依然找不到切入點，越彈越懊惱，指尖翻飛砸出一段又一段雜音，像條被榨乾的毛巾一樣，擰巴巴地萎在那兒賭氣。

權順榮聽著他欺負電子琴，知道他心情不佳，倒也沒來鬧他，蹲在門前自得其樂地研究了一會密碼鎖，弄得系統斷斷續續地嗶嗶響。大概過了快三十分鐘，李知勳才終於看了他一眼，權順榮穿著件黑色背心，大概剛從健身房洗了澡回來，頭髮還濕著，瘦了許多的臂膀稜角分明。一晃眼，竟彷彿回到了那個同睡一張床，半夜權順榮滾過來，李知勳都會被他一身骨頭活生生喀醒的少年時代。

李知勳突然心下就有點甜澀，也不知道是為什麼。他把椅子滑過去，將下巴抵在權順榮肩膀上。

權順榮搔搔他的手臂。「累了？」

李知勳又用下巴頂了他一下，權充回答。

「你是該累了。熬了這麼多天還長了顆大痘痘。」權順榮說，忽然伸手就按了下他的痘痘。這下可不得了，痘痘剛冒出來，連吃東西扯到都疼，李知勳狠狠嘖了一聲，想推開他，反而被他抓住雙手拉了起來，權順榮帶著他轉了個身，倒在了沙發上，將他摟進自己懷裡。

「呀──」李知勳抗議起來，權順榮理直氣壯地堵回去，「怎麼？要公平哪，這回該輪到我了吧？」

李知勳頓時就無話可說了。他噘噘嘴，悶聲道：「……過幾天再說吧。還疼得很……」

看得出來他是真疼，原本累得沒表情的臉都擠在了一塊兒。權順榮本來也只是借題發揮，這會明目張膽地把不軌付諸了行動，吻了下他的眉眼，故作善良地說：「哎，我才不像知勳那麼粗魯呢……來，給我親一下，多親幾下就會好了。」

……你當是給蚊子叮了啊還唾液療法呢。李知勳正想吐槽，權順榮便直接把他張開的上唇瓣給吃了進去。

戀人熟悉的氣味充盈唇間，兩人幾乎同時滿足地舒了口氣──他們都是忙碌的野心家，生活裡充斥著太多需要分神的事，留給戀愛的精力也就那麼一點兒。但每時每刻累積起來，真到了關頭，那股急欲將對方收割的迫切感就像水壩開閘，奔騰得要是不好好發洩一番，便要活生生被淹死。

權順榮看起來急色，親熱時卻極有耐性，先規規矩矩在李知勳嘴唇上啄了好幾下，等他被撩得主動張嘴，才加深了這個吻，去勾引對方藏在小虎牙後的舌尖。唇齒交纏，從權順榮豐厚的下唇蔓延到李知勳嘴角的梨渦，每次一方想歇止，另一方就急不可耐地再迎上去，幾天沒親熱，乾柴烈火，一時半會竟煞不住車。

等到真分開時，兩人都已被憋得氣喘吁吁，工作室裡的溫度一下蒸騰起來。權順榮的手撩開李知勳上衣下擺，一吋一吋向上探，突然「呀！」了一下，很驚訝似地：

「胸口怎麼也長了兩顆痘痘呢？真糟糕，快把衣服脫掉，哥幫你看看！」

李知勳一愣，還沒反應過來，等權順榮真的上手去掀他衣服，才恍然大悟。他也不知緣何又被這句話戳中了笑點，既憋不住笑，又要忙著阻止戀人搞破壞，忙碌得很：「智障啊你──呀輕點，別扯壞我衣服！」

饒是李知勳口齒伶俐，在權順榮沿著他腹部的線條一路往上吻時，還是被刺激得一下噤了聲。李知勳皮膚實在白，被人這樣細緻地用唇齒愛撫，從胸口到下腹都泛起了大片的粉，權順榮叼著他的乳尖，感覺那兒迅速充血挺起，別說是李知勳了，就連他自己都興奮得很，血液迅速離開大腦，往腿間那二兩肉直奔而去。

然而。饒是權順榮最近忙於減重，吃得單薄，心理上欲求不滿得很，也還惦記著戀人臉皮薄，捨不得勉強他。他苦悶地放開了李知勳，把臉埋進戀人頸子裡磨蹭，悶聲道：「唉……好想做……」

李知勳被撩得正迷離，聽他這麼一說，臉上閃過一絲猶豫。他這幾天卡稿卡得生無可戀，也是想的，只是在公司裡親熱，多少還是有點放不開；他看了眼牆上的鐘，估摸著最近熄燈得早，大家應該都已經回去了，加上整個晚上除了權順榮，完全沒人上門，才緩緩開口：

「……要做就快點。」說著，拿腿去蹭他：「早點做完早點回去吧。累。」

權順榮眼睛一亮，立刻去脫他褲子。李知勳主動抬腰方便他動作，也不甘示弱地去解對方褲頭，繞著繞著不知怎麼又吻上了，一邊吻著，權順榮一邊伸手撥開他大腿，時輕時重地在他腿間撩撥，氣氛很快又熱起來，就在李知勳難耐地一伸脖子，打算催促權順榮往下一關挺進時，敲門聲忽然響了起來。

李知勳立馬凍結在當場。

權順榮面無表情，只是眼角拉高了些，從十點十分變成了十一點五分。他們面面相覷，又同時往門口看去。

敲門聲又響了起來，不是錯覺。這回還間雜著崔韓率的喊聲：「哥？知勳哥，我那台舊筆記本是不是丟你這了？」

李知勳的神經頓時緊繃到最高點。他同時想起了更致命的一點：權順榮似乎，很可能，並沒有記得把門反鎖。他不敢發出聲音，掙扎著示意權順榮放開自己，權順榮卻好像沒理解他的意思，目光沉沉地看著他，微微張開嘴，然後搖了搖頭，手上竟又加重了動作──李知勳一噎，壓住嘴，硬生生把就要出口的呻吟又吃回去。

媽的權順榮是不是瘋了！外頭有人！

門扉另一端的聲響也火熱升級。幾個腳步聲跟了過來，崔勝澈和全圓佑的聲音加入了討論：

「怎麼了？知勳不開門？」

「可能已經回去了吧。」

「……也可能睡著了？直接開門進去吧。」

「說得也是。」

熟悉的輸密碼聲響了起來。一碼，兩碼，三碼──李知勳撲騰起來，急得想賞權順榮子孫袋一腳，無奈受限於沒脫乾淨的褲子加上姿勢，他整個人完全被困住，動彈不得──四碼──

嗶聲響起。門沒有打開。

李知勳睜大了眼，氣息哽在喉頭。門外同時困惑地「咦」了一聲。

「什麼……密碼錯誤？知勳哥改密碼了？」

「……沒聽說啊？」

門外又唏唏嗦嗦地討論了一陣。好像又有人輸了幾次密碼，錯誤的提示音一次又一次響起，最後放棄了。

「算了，時間也不早了，大家下班吧。明天再問知勳好了。」

「下班啦下班啦。誰去叫一下金珉奎？上廁所上得真久。」

「呵──好睏好睏──」

腳步聲漸行漸遠，有人連大廳的燈都順手關了，門縫下透進來的只剩一片黑暗。李知勳胸口還上下起伏著，明顯的驚魂未定。他把目光轉回來，狠狠瞪了權順榮一眼，那人鼓起雙頰，顯然已經憋笑了好一會，這下終於等來了解放，把臉埋在李知勳胸口笑得背脊顫抖。李知勳抬手就給他一拳，氣得聲音都打顫：「改了密碼為什麼不說！」

他是真嚇著了，就算那是一起長大，連裸體都不知道看了幾百回的成員們，事辦到一半被撞見，還是太尷尬了──光是想像就恨不得一頭撞死。權順榮還兀自笑得抽搐，見李知勳氣得眼角發紅，心知這回逗得超過了，趕緊把人抱到懷裡順毛安撫，一邊拍背一邊解釋：

「呀，就想跟你開個小玩笑嘛……對不起吶知勳。對不起啊對不起。」他一邊說，一邊在李知勳髮旋上親了一下，語氣一轉，突然變得無比鄭重：「但你要相信我，我絕對捨不得給別人看到你這樣子的。絕對不會。」

「……。」

「……就算剛才真的有人進來了，我也會擋著你，他們最多，只能看我的屁股！就是這樣！」

「………..。」

說得好像人家想看似的。

李知勳不領情，一巴掌推開他的頭，臉色黑得要打雷。權順榮看得心裡發毛，暗自後悔剛剛不該玩脫的，雖然又緊張又敏感，憋得臉都紅了的知勳好可愛……真是太可愛了。

可愛得被揍也甘願。

然而出乎他意料的，李知勳沒有揍他。不但沒有揍他，甚至也沒有繼續繞著這個話題跟他發擰，只是垂下眼，睫毛扇了扇，嘆了口氣。

「算了。還做不做？」

權順榮差點以為自己聽錯了。「呃──」

「不做就下去。都給你嚇到陽痿了。」李知勳懨懨地說，膝蓋擦過他的褲檔，瞄了一眼：「……你倒還挺精神的。」

權順榮呼吸一滯，咬牙攞起他的腿，撲上去又是一個深吻，李知勳不輕不重地啃了他一口，當作是給剛才那場小小風波的收尾。

算了吧。你的大夢想，你的小毛病，你的拚勁和時不時發作的孩子氣；我不可能每項都喜歡，然而全因為那是你。竟只因為是你，一切的一切，都因此可愛了起來。

真奇怪啊。但是，誰叫我喜歡你呢。

誰叫你，也這麼喜歡我呢。

 

「所以知勳最喜歡我哪裡啊？」雲雨初歇之際，最適合談情說愛，權順榮摸著戀人微微出汗的頸子，撒嬌地問。李知勳靠在他胸口，眼睛半闔著，本來已經快睡著了，被他這麼一問，倒還沉吟了一會：「……我倆差不多高？站著說話不累。」

「……….。」有夠不浪漫。而且差得不少好嗎。

「隨便說說而已。大半夜扯什麼喜歡不喜歡的，快收拾一下回去了。」李知勳撇撇嘴，從沙發上爬起來撿衣服。他的後腰銜著臀部處有個小渦，隨著彎腰的動作牽扯，像個微笑的小嘴。權順榮歪頭看著，心裡又是一蕩，攬住他的腰在上頭吻了一下。

「…..癢。」李知勳喃喃抱怨。他抿抿嘴，突然發現嘴唇上僵硬的痛感減退了不少，便伸手一摸。

痘痘已經開始消下去了。


End file.
